


The Spark

by Aoba



Category: Pocket Monsters | Firered & Leafgreen, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Large Cock, Lizards, Multi, Other, Pictures, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, Riding, Shota, Shotacon, beastiality, dragon - Freeform, huge cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba/pseuds/Aoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Red's only friend and lover left, He turned to his new pokemon for comfort. Aidan would be there for him, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green was Red's best friend since... well, since they were born. Time goes by quick, though. They've always talked about travelling Kanto, becoming a trainer, facing the Elite Four. In the end, they had different goals. Today is their 10th birthday. Where one relationship fades, a new one shines.

 He bit his lip as he kept stroking. He often thought about him, Green. They've been friends since they were born. They grew up together, played together and often had pretend pokemon fights. Their friendship meant something more to Red, though. Lately, whenever he's around Green, he becomes a little flustered. Red let out a quiet moan. He could only think about Green. His body, his eyes, his smile, his hair... Red loved him. He grinded his teeth and pushed his head back. He let out another, louder moan as his body shook, a single string of cum oozed out of his cock.

  Red let his tool go to lay on his stomach. He looked up at the dark ceiling; guilt embracing him. He knew Green would never like him the same way he does. Doing... **that** while thinking of him. That isn't normal, right? Red pulled his pajama pants over his still twitching member and rolled over on his side. Tomorrow is his 10th birthday. He tried not to think too much about it. It makes him excited, nervous and a little sad a the same time. Red shut his eyes tight and let out a deep breath.

"RED"

Red grumbled

"RED, GET UP"

He turned in his bed and folded the pillow over his exposed ear. He wasn't ready. Not yet.

Red's mom didn't yell at him from downstairs again. He smiled at that fact and slowly started drifting back into sleep. He couldn't help himself from thinking about Green another time. Red could feel his pants tighten as the thoughts kept racing in his head.

"RED!"

Green hopped onto Red's bed

Red's eyes sprung open. Oh no, no, no. He can't be here right now.

"Red, Get up you lazy ass."

Red turned his head to look at him, Forcing a slight smile

"Ugh, Finally! I asked your mom to get you but she just let me come upstairs"

"Oh..." Red quietly said.

"Come on, Get upppp!"

"Um... uh.. okay. I just need to get dressed first."

Green let out what seemed like an excited, yet irritated grunt as he pulled himself off he bed, then turned around again, facing Red

Red sat up, making sure what's happening between his legs isn't noticeable.

"Erm..." Red looked towards Green, who was staring at him impatiently.

"Come on, man. Hurry up and get outta bed!"

"I need to get dressed, remember? So uh...

"Ah..Heh" Green let out a snicker. "You're not shy, are you? We used to be naked in front of each other all the time at sleepover's!"

Red forced another smile as he discreetly pushed down harder on his erection. "Er... I know. It's just that-"

"Fine, fine. Whatever! I'll wait for you downstairs, okay?" Green promptly walked out of Red's room, closing the door behind him.

Red let out a sigh of relief and let his boner spring free. He looked down at it in disgust. He can't keep doing this. Red threw off the covers and moved his legs to the side of the bed. Well, time to go become a trainer

"That smells good, Mam!"

As Red walked downstairs, The sweet aroma of his mother's cooking filled the air. He could hear Green and her talking amongst themselves

Red's mom chuckled "Thank you, Green! It's Red's favorite." She began stirring something in a pot. "Why don't you stay for breakfast?"

Before Green answered, He looked at Red who was now at the bottom of the stairs. "Sorry, Mam but my granddad said he had a present for us this morning."

"Ahh, That man. Go have fun boys." Red's mom smiled.

Green hastily went towards Red and grabbed his arm, Then made his way towards the door.

"Uh- Um bye mom!" Red said before being pulled out of his house

"Come on, I wanna show you what I found yesterday" Green looked at him with an excited smile.

Red turned his cap around and walked with Green. He wanted to tell him so bad. _"Green, I love you."_ He couldn't. Not yet. They continued walking northward towards the path out of town. Green stopped infront of the long grass, Red walking up next to him.

"I saw an Ekans here yesterday." Green was examining the grass. An Ekans? Those aren't normally here. Green bent down and starting moving the grass around.

"Uhh.. Green. I don't think you should do that. What if a Rattata bites your hand or something..." Red looked at him nervously.

Green smirked "Don't be a baby. Come help me find him."

Red hesitantly bent down next to Green and looked around in the grass. All he could see was the strands of grass blowing in the wind. He put a hand in it, Patting the ground to see if he could feel any kind of snake.

"Erm... Green. I don't see or fee-"

"AHA!" Green shouted.

"Wh-wha-" Red fell over right as Green picked up what he thought was an Ekans. Green looked at his find; Red's hand.

"Hehe... Oops." Green kept a hold of Red's hand as he picked himself up. Red looked into Green's eyes. They held hands for what seemed like forever to Red.

"Red..." Green smiled softly.

"Y..yeah...?" Red smiled back.

"Don't move." Green replied. Looking down at Red's lower torso.

"...What?" Red followed Green's eyes, noticing the snake slithering up his thighs.

"Umm.. Uh Green.." Red's hair stood on end.

The snake moved up towards Red's crotch. Ekans hissed, his tongue flicking the head of Red's flaccid cock.

"I think he likes you." Green joked.

Red looked back at Green with a scowl. Ekans kept flicking Red's member. He didn't want to move, but if this Ekans kept going...

"You hiding food in your underwear or something, Red?" Green giggled.

"Hah... Uh-.." Red shook his leg a little.

"Ahhh, There he is!"

Red and Green looked up to see Professor Oak standing there. Oak reached down and let the Ekans coil around his arm.

"What did I tell you boys about playing in the long grass?" Oak eyed them both.

"Sorry, Gramps..." Oak sighed.

Red looked down in shame. Oak patted them both on the head.

"No matter! Come with me." Oak insisted.

They started on their way towards the Lab. Red was glaring at the Ekans, who was looking back at him. Flicking his tongue every few seconds.

"Hey, Uh. Gramps... What's with the Ekans anyways?" Green asked.

"Oh!" Oak put a finger on Ekans's head. "I was seeing what Pokemon do when they aren't in their natural habitats. This little guy came from route 4"

"Whoa.." Green gazed at the Ekans. "I'm gonna go to route 4 someday"

"Me too!" Red exclaimed.

"Well, That day might come soon." Oak grinned and opened the Lab door for the two boys.

Red loved going into the professor's lab. Each time he'd visit, There seemed to be a new machine or gadget one of the other assistants were working on. There was a giant, glowing, glass-looking orb a couple of of scientists were looking at. A couple more were at their computers.

"Watcha working on now, Gramps?" Green looking in the same direction as Red.

"Something very, very special. So make sure not to touch it. Don't worry about that for now, though!" Oak led them to a table with three pokeballs on it.

"I knew it!" Green reached to grab one of the pokeballs.

Oak slapped his hand. "Nuh-uh. Let Red choose first."

Green humph'd and looked at Red while he rubbed his hand. Red bit his lip, holding in a chuckle.

"Go ahead, Red." Oak said calmly

Red looked at each pokeball. Every one had a label on the table that said which pokemon is contained inside. _[Bulbasaur] [Squirtle] [Charmander]_ He knew each of these pokemon. Oak let Red and Green play with them when they were young. He's never evolved them? Bacchus, the bulbasaur. Suijin, the squirtle. Aidan, the charmander. He looked at Aidan's pokeball. When Red first met Aidan, they became friends almost instantly. Green seemed to get along with Suijin and Bacchus better. A few times, Oak let them sleep with the pokemon. Aidan always curled up close to Red, keeping him warm. Red grabbed the pokeball

Red held it in his hand, his grip tightening. This was it, the start of his journey. He took a deep breath and-

Green shoved Red over.

"My turn!" Green walked up to the table, a greedy grin on his face.

Green bit his tongue as he looked at the remaining two pokemon. He reached for Bacchus's pokeball then stopped himself. Green looked at Red, giving a menacing smirk. Red reacted with a confused look. Green picked up Suijin's pokeball and turned to Red.

"Heh." Green still smirking at Red.

Red smiled and shook his head.

"Okay, boys! Today marks your first day of being official pokemon trainers. Also, as a little birthday present..." Oak walked towards the table in the back, picked up a couple red gadgets and turned around.

"Pokedex's! They'll tell you everything you need to know about your pokemon and others." Oak gave a friendly smile and handed one to each of the boys.

"Whoa, cool!" Green turned it on, reading what it said about Suijin.

"Thanks, Professor." Red smiled at Oak.

"Now, if you want I can teach you how to battle." Oak looked at them.

"No need, Gramps. Me and Red practised battling a lot! Right, Red?" Green nudged Red.

"Oh.. uh.. Yeah." Red confusingly reacted.

"Hmm, well then. You two go have fun with your pokemon. I have some stuff to work on." Oak patted the Ekans's head.

The boys hurried out of the lab in excitement, their new pokemon in their hands.

Green and Red stood in front of the lab door for a moment. They looked at eachother.

"Erm.... What now?" Red asked.

"Uhh..." Green looked in a couple directions quickly.

"AHA!" Green grabbed Red's arm and began running past the lab building.

"You're gonna pull my arm off one day." Red huffed. "Where are we going anyways?"

"Behind my house." Green turned the corner of his house.

"Er.. Why?"

"To battle for the first time!" Green smiled at Red.

"Oh." Red looked down at his pokeball.

The closest they've ever gotten to an actual battle was in their imagination. Red started becoming nervous.

"I know, It's new for me too. But i'd rather battle with you first than anyone else." Green sympathised with Red's obvious emotions.

"Yeah... Okay then." Red said with a light smile.

Green pushed the pokeball up in the air and caught it again.

"Alrighty." Green smiled.

Green tossed his pokeball, Suijin appearing infront of them. Green's face lit up.

"Red, did you see that?! That was so cool!" Green staring at Suijin in amazement.

"Heh... Yeah." Red couldn't help but think it was pretty awesome.

"Your turn." Green looked up at Red.

Red breathed in. He gripped Aidan's ball, swung his hand behind him, and underhanded it. Aidan appeared, looking around for a second. He looked back at Red, who was staring at him with a small smile. Aidan looked back at the squirtle infront of him. The little charmander put on a battle-ready face and wiggled his toes.

"How about we spice it up a lil' more?" Green grinned.

Red nervously looked up at him. "Like what...?"

"Nothing too big. How about whoever wins, they get to make the other person do whatever they want"

Red smiled, but not mischievously. Maybe this was the right time. He just had to win this.

"Alright." Red said confidently.

"According to the Pokedex, each of our pokemon only knows two moves. I'm only gonna need one. You can go first." Green also said, a little more confidently.

Red's heart started beating faster. _"You can do this, Red. For Green."_

"Um... Aidan, use.... Growl." Red blurted out nervously.

Charmander grimaced scowled at the squirtle and let out a deep growl. Suijin seemed to have gotten intimidated a bit, but maintained it's ground.

"Suijin, tackle."

Suijin bolted for Aidan and jumped, landing on him. Suijin jumped back to his spot and watched Aidan struggle to get back up. Red bit his lip, looking at the weakened Aidan. Maybe if he kept using growl, Suijin would be a little more hesitant on the attacks... or maybe that'd be a waste of time and he should start using scratch.

"Growl, Aidan."

Aidan let out a quiet but menacing growl. Suijin seemed to be a little surprised, as was Green.

"Tackle"

Suijin ran at Aidan again, but looking more nervous this time. He jumped at Aidan, knocking him down and bounced back. Aidan dug his claws unto the ground, keeping up standing. Red grinned. Now to retaliate.

"Scratch him, Aidan"

Aidan's face was full of vengeance. Aidan jolted towards Suijin, arm raised in the air and claws out. He slashed at Suijin from head to toe. It looked critical. Aidan backed up to his spot. Green started looking worried.

"Two can play this game. Suijin, Tail whip." Green muttered.

Suijin spun and smacked Aidan with his tail. Aidan had trouble staying up. Dammit, Green.

"Use scratch again, Aidan."

Aidan moved towards Suijin, and swiped at him. Both pokemon seemed extremely weak now.

"Last time, Suijin. Tackle"

Suijin sloppily ran at the panting charmander and tackled him into the ground. Aidan laid on the ground, fainted. Red returned Aidan to his pokeball, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, you almost got me there." Green attempted to cheer Red up.

"Yeah... I guess." Red put his head down. He didn't want Green to see him.. crying like a sore loser.

Green moved his lips to the side and put his hand on Red's shoulder.

"I think you were smarter than me, you deserved to win. So, uh. You can do anything you want. Punch me, hit me..." Green nervously let out a small laugh.

Red looked up at him, and silently stared at him for a moment. Green stared back into Red's tear-filled eyes. Red suddenly wrapped his arms around Green's waist and pushed his lips onto the other's. Green, in a shock, slid his hand from Red's shoulder to his arm to push him away.

 

                                                                            

 

 Red let go of Green, his eye's becoming more tear filled.

"I...I'm sorry...Green.." Red covered his eyes with his palms. 

Green took Red's hands off his face. Red kept looking down, eyes shut. 

"Dude. You just did something I've wanted to do for a long time." Green smiled

Red opened his eyes. His heart felt like it skipped a beat. All this time...? Green let Red's hands go and hugged him. Red giggled out of relief. He's wanted this for so long. He took a deep breath and they looked at each other.

"...What now?" Red asked.

"I dunno... Wanna like... make out some more, or something?" Green's face looked almost completely red. 

Red nodded and smirked at the equally embarrassed Green.  Green grabbed Red's arm and pulled him to the frontside of his house. 

"We can go to my room." Green shuffled inside with Red and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" A voice came from the other end of the house.

Green cringed at the voice, Red keeping in his laughter. 

"WE'RE JUST HANGING OUT IN MY ROOM DAISY!" Green loudly replied to his older sister downstairs.

"Whatever. I need to go to the store anyways. Need anything?" 

"NOPE." 

Daisy sighed and left the house. The two boys began running upstairs, Green shut the door behind him and continued pulling Red until they got to his bed. They sat down and looked at each other. 

"I never really made out before so..." Green rubbed the back of his head.

"Me neither." Red kept looking at Green. This felt like one of his dreams. But, it wasn't...

"I kinda saw a guy and girl do it on TV before. Can I try what they did?"

Red nodded. Green closed his eyes and leaned in and put his lips around Red's bottom lip. Red seemed to get the idea and kissed Green's upper lip. They kept it up for what seemed like forever to Red. Finally. All of Red's thoughts of Green began playing in his head. Green let go of the kiss.

"Are you getting hard too?" Green asked, looking down at Red's jeans. 

Red, confused at first, looked down at Green's pants and saw a noticeable tent. He then moved his eyes towards his own crotch which also had a bulge. Red looked up at Green, flustered. 

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Green smirked. 

"Yeah.. Sure." Red blushed. 

Red stood up and began stripping. Jacket, shirt then shoes. Red's cock twitched as he unbuttoned his jeans. He could feel Green staring at him.  _"What if he doesn't like my body? What if i'm not good enough for him?"_ Red pulled his jeans down and kicked them to the side. He hooked his thumbs around his underwear and pulled them down. His twitching member springing free. It was uncut, head barely peeking out of the foreskin. It pointed completely straight ahead and was smooth all around. Green smiled in excitement.  _  
_

"Um... Is it okay?" Red tried not putting his hands over his dick in embarrassment.

"It's awesome!" Green assured him. "My turn I guess."

Red almost wanted to cry in excitement. This moment is the moment he's been wanting to experience his whole life. Green took off his overshirt and pulled off the shirt underneath. He bent down and took his shoes off. Green pulled off his jeans, took a deep breath, pulled down his boxers and revealed his hard dick. Red felt like fainting for a moment. It's more than what he imagined. Green's cock looked similar to his, smooth, uncut, head hardly showing, but it was curved upwards with noticeable veins. It also looked...bigger. 

"Wanna touch it?" Green looked at Red, who's eyes seemed to be bulging out at his dick.

Red didn't even look up to begin nodding. Green stood still while Red moved towards him. Red put his hand on Green's chest. His body... it was perfect. He ran his hand down to his stomach, then groin. Red wrapped his hand around Green's rock hard tool, squeezing it a bit.

"Can.. I suck it?" Red looked up at him.

"Do anything you want." Green smiled.

Red quickly got down on his knee's infront of the boy. He licked the head of his cock, making what seemed like a moan come from him. It tasted amazing. Red proceeded to wrap his lips around it and forced it into his mouth. Green put both of his hands on the back of Red's head. He made sure to lick every inch of Green's dick while his mouth was still on it. Red put his hands on Green's firm ass cheeks and pushed his mouth as far as it could go. Green trembled a bit at Red's thirst. Red moved his head back and forth on it. He wanted Green to feel the way he felt, horny and lustful. 

"Red..." Green pushed Red's reluctant head back. "If you keep doing that you're gonna make me... whatever it's called."

"Cum." Red licked his lips. Guess Green didn't have "the talk" with his sister.

"Yeah.. that." 

"I want you to cum, Green. I want to cum too..." Red got up and bent over Green's bed. 

"What are you doing...?" Green looked as Red's spread ass.

"Green, please fuck me." Red was too horny to be nervous now. He wanted... needed Green. 

Green walked up behind Red, pushing his cock against his ass. 

"What now?" Green asked.

"Put it inside me." Red rested his head on the bed so he could reach back and pull his cheeks.

Green took his cock and pushed the head inside of Red.

"Ahh!" Red gripped the bed. 

Green pulled his dick out and worriedly looked at Red.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Don't stop. Please, Green." Red begged. 

Green took a deep breath and put his member back inside of Red, going deeper this time. Red clenched his teeth as he felt Green's dick go deeper inside. It felt so right, and so good. 

"It's so.. tight" Green moaned.

"It feels so good" Red smiled.

Green started thrusting his dick in and out of Red's hungry ass. Red tried not to make his pleasure-filled moans too loud. Green grasped Red's waist and started making his movements faster. 

"It's coming, Red!" Green pushed in and out of Red.

Green thrusted harder as his load began approaching. Red one last moan as his ass was filled with Green's cum. He unclenched his teeth and let go of the bed and panted. Green pushed in a couple more times and slowly withdrew his member. 

"Your turn." Green panted. 

"...Huh?" Red looked at him threw the corner of his eyes. 

"I want you to cum now... on me." Green sat down on the bed. 

Red struggled to stand up straight. His ass felt sore, but he climbed onto the bed and sat on Green's lap. Red started stroking his cock. Green looked at the movements, his own dick still hard. 

"Green." Red still jerking off.

"Yeah?" 

"...Do you love me?"

Green put his hands on Red's thighs and looked up at him. 

"I've loved you for a long time, Red."

Red smiled, then grunted as a couple spurts of cum lands on Green's stomach. Red looked at the cum now slowly moving towards Green's dick. He took a hand off of Red's thigh and swiped his finger up his stomach, licking the cum he picked up. 

"You taste good, Red." Green approved, then laid back. 

Red laid on top of Green. 

"So... What now." Green wrapped his arms around Red. 

Red buried his head in Green's neck. "I'm a little tired."

Green smirked at Red's response. "Well we have to atleast put our underwear back on before Daisy comes back."

Red sighed and got off of Green, reaching down to get his underwear. Green got up after him, giving Red's ass a pet before picking up his boxers. 

They both laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers over them. 

"G'night, Red." Green wrapped an arm over Red.

"I love you, Green" 

"I love you too." 

Red turned on his side and hugged Green's arm, dozing off into a well earned slumber. 

 

 

"GET UP!" Daisy yelled from downstairs. 

Green winced  and wiped the drool off his mouth. 

"...Huh?" Red sat up, looking around and still half asleep.

Green sat up next to him, raising his arms to yawn. "Mornin'"

"Oh.. Yeah." Red looked at the drowsy Green. 

They both got dressed and went downstairs. Daisy had breakfast set up on the table for them. 

"I made your favorite, Green. Since it's you're big day and all." Daisy was pouring juice into the glasses. 

"Yeah, yeah." Green sat down. 

Red went to sit down next to Green, but a sharp pain stopped him. 

"Ach." Red put his hand on his lower back.

"You okay, Red?" Daisy turned to him.

"Um.. Oh. Yeah, yeah. Sometimes my uh.. back just hurts in the morning." Red made up an excuse on the spot

Green couldn't help but snicker quietly. Daisy smacked Green upside the head and walked towards the counter. 

"I picked up a couple maps and pokeballs for you two." Daisy walked back with the items in her hand and placed them on the table. 

"Thanks, sis." Green began scarfing down his food.

"Thank you, mam" Red said and started eating too. 

"So, you two gonna miss eachother?" Daisy bit into some of her own food.

"...What do you mean?" Red stared at Daisy, then looked at Green.

Green stopped chewing. Looking from Red's confused face, then glared at Daisy.

"Oh... Um... I forgot a uh... spatula.. in my room. Be right back." Daisy quickly ran up the stairs. 

Green looked over at the still-confused Red. 

"What was she talking about, Green?" 

Green sighed. "I meant to tell you sooner, but..."

"Tell me what?"

Green got up and picked up the map and pokeballs. He signalled Red to follow him. Red, now worried, picked up his own map and pokeballs and walked after Green. 

Green walked ahead of Red, towards the entrance of Pallet Town. Red ran up to him.

"Green! Where are you going!?" Red pulled at his shirt. 

Green took a deep breath and looked at Red. Tears filling both of their eyes. 

"My grandfather asked me to help him document some pokemon in other places around Kanto." 

"I can go with you, I can help." 

"No, Red. I have to do this on my own." Green's lip began quivering. 

"But... Green. Last night... I love you." Red felt weak.

Green grabbed Red's arm, pulling him closer and giving him a kiss. 

"I love you so much, Red. But I need to do this. I want to do this." 

"I.." Tears began flowing down Red's cheeks. 

Green started backing away, his grip slowly letting go of Red's arm. He didn't pull Red with him this time. 

Green turned around and started making his way through the grass and disappeared through the tree's.

 

Red's tears dripped off his chin as he fell to his knees. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to note that I'm not a BIG pokemon fan, and not exactly part of the fandom. I do enjoy pokephilia, however. So I'm not exactly in the know-how about Pokemon anatomy. So expect a few mistakes in the next few chapters.
> 
> Also, This series will be containing pictures. Infact, It's what the fiction is based off of. Every picture (Besides the RedXGreen one) is made by the artist "agemono".
> 
> This is going to be a series of chapters. Maybe about 4, and possible bonus chapters with extra pokemon.


End file.
